


You thought my name’s Ralph?

by silversfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: And monica finds out about it, Because i really didn’t like how they handled that part, Episode Fix-it, I have no idea what to tag, fake pietro is actually quicksilver from x-men, this is basically just a continuation from the one scene in the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversfiction/pseuds/silversfiction
Summary: Monica took a step forward, not planning to answer the question, but as she did, he took a step towards her as well. He held the picture up higher. “Just for the record, I am not Ralph Bohner and I never met someone with such a stupid name.”ORMonica finds out that ‘Ralph Bohner’ isn’t actually who he claims to be.*spoilers for episode 9 of wandavision*
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	You thought my name’s Ralph?

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi I haven’t seen the x-men movies in a long time so I apologise in advance for any out of character behaviour.
> 
> Apart from that, this is just my take on how the episode could have gone if fake Pietro had actually been the one from the x-men universe, because that part could have been resolved far better than it actually was.

When she had him pinned to the ground, Monica used her powers to see were Agatha’s magic was. The necklace around his neck started to glow in a faint purple and Monica reached forward to rip it off without hesitation. 

As she flung the necklace away, the expression on his face changed from smug to scared immediately. He raised the hand that she hadn’t pinned to the ground as far up as he could and Monica didn’t move to stop him. “Oh, god. Please, spare my life!”

She frowned at his choice of words but didn’t question it.  
Thinking of the conversation from just a few moments ago she looked down at him, this time she was the one with the smug smile on her face. “Well, nice to meet you Ralph.” 

Ralph struggled a bit and his expression changed from scared to confused. She didn’t relent and he stopped struggling after a few moment, the confusion still prominent on his face. Monica hesitated for a moment. Why would he look confused at hearing his own name?  
Before she could voice that thought he threw her off with a sudden momentum she hadn’t anticipated. As soon as she hit the ground, Monica got up on her feet again, searching the room for him. 

Ralph, or whoever he was, had positioned himself in the corner opposite her. He was grinning, holding up the picture of Ralph Bohner she had found. “You thought this is me?”  
Monica took a step forward, not planning to answer the question, but as she did, he took a step towards her as well. He held the picture up higher. “Just for the record, I am not Ralph Bohner and I never met someone with such a stupid name.”

He let the paper sink and their gazes locked from across the room. Monica realised where this was going, had already realised it moments ago. He wanted her to ask who he really was. And he wasn’t very subtle about it. She decided to choose a different way of questioning, one that would set him off track. “If you aren’t Ralph, why have you been living here?”

As she had anticipated, the question took him by surprise and he looked taken aback for a moment. When he recovered he walked over to her, stopping a few steps in front of her. She didn’t back away, just waited for him to stop his stupid game. And he did after a moment, dropping his bravado and sinking down on the nearest couch.  
“Alright, listen. I am Ralph, at least that’s what I use as an alias.”

She took a few careful steps towards the second couch, not taking her eyes off him in case he would stop staring at the point on the ground that he had fixed his gaze on and decide to attack her. He didn’t move and Monica sank down on the spot she had sat at before. He still refused to look at her and she got the feeling that he wouldn’t be very forthcoming with any explanations. 

“So Ralph Bohner is an alias, alright. What’s your real name then and why do you use an alias?”, a loud bang could be heard from outside and Monica nearly got up from her seat to get out and help with whatever was going on outside but she made herself stay seated. She got the feeling that he would be gone if she didn’t get any answers now. 

The man in front of her seemed to deflate a bit and he finally looked up at her. His face was entirely unreadable, as if he had slipped a mask over it. “Alright, just don’t tell anyone.”, he paused and she nodded so he would continue. His gaze wandered over to the barred window. “I’m not from here. Well, I’m not an alien just to be clear but I’m not from here. No clue how I got here, to be honest, just found myself in Westview one day. I got the alias because I didn’t know if another version of me would be around and I didn’t wanna risk to be accused of identity theft of whatever.”

He stopped talking then and Monica waited for a moment to see if he would continue but as the silence stretched on, it didn’t seem very likely. “Okay, so what’s your name? I can just call you Ralph,of course, if you’d prefer that?”

He snorted at her attempt to lighten the mood a bit and finally he actually looked at her again. “It’s Peter Maximoff.”

Monica nodded and got up again, walking over to the window. Sh decided to not question him having he same last name as Wanda at the moment. She could take care of that at a later point.

“Great, I don’t really get where exactly you claim to come from but we can talk about that later. For now,” she turned back to look at him. “Let’s help Wanda and see to it that nobody gets killed.”  
His nod was everything she needed before she blasted through the wall and dropped to the ground, starting to run towards the town centre. The red mist swirling in the air couldn’t mean anything good. 

***

As it turned out, Peter actually had super-speed, even outside of Agatha’s control over him. She had thought that the super-speed was a result of the control because he needed to make a convincing Pietro, but apparently she had been wrong. The name that he claimed to be his real one should have given her a hint but she had ignored that at the moment, more pressing matters at hand. 

After the fight had ended and the Westview anomaly was no more, she had lost sight of him but there were more important thing that she had to take care off.  
It took a week of arranging everything for Westview and its residents before she was able to leave the town again. 

As she dropped her car keys on the table in her apartment and turned the light on, she found an unexpected figure sitting in her living room. Peter.  
He still looked similar to what he had looked like in Westview but it was more inconspicuous now, like he tried to blend in. He waved at her and Monica turned away again to throw her jacket over a chair in the kitchen before she turned back to him and entered the living room to take a seat opposite him.

Before she could say anything, he started to talk. “Hi, again. Sorry for breaking in I didn’t know when you would be back. Anyways, you broke me out of the control so I guess I owe you an explanation after all.”

After he had stopped talking, she needed a moment to register what he had said. Apparently he couldn’t only run fast. She leaned back on the couch and looked over to him with a questioning look. “Alright Speedy. Go on, explain.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about WandaVision or anything else Marvel with me, you can drop by on my tumblr: https://silvers-hero-vault.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edit: I’ll probably write a second chapter for this after rewatching the x-men movies...


End file.
